


RBG

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron really should have hung up before Ruth Bader Ginsburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RBG

Leslie is in Ben's lap trying not to laugh too hard at his Ronald Reagan impersonation (which is clearly very silly but also super, super sexy), before asking him, "Are you curious how Ruth Bader Ginsburg would kiss?"

Ben smiles at her. "I am. Hey, did you know that just last summer _Forbes Magazine_ named Ruth Bader Ginsburg one of the 100 most powerful women in the US?"

"Oh my god, I am so attracted to you right now." Leslie moves in, slowly presses her lips against Ben's while she grinds into his hips when he pulls back. 

"Wait," he pulls back. "Wait. Hold on, it's my turn to show you something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is it how Ruth Bader Ginsburg would kiss?"

"Not exactly," Ben tells her, laughing. "But I think you'll like it. Well," he gives her a flirty grin, "I know you'll like it. It's your turn to lay down."

Leslie smiles back before climbing off his lap and lying down on her couch. Ben's hands unbutton her pants and tug them down. When she raises an eyebrow at him, Ben tells her, "Well, with those long black robes, it's not like a powerful Supreme Court Justice needs to wear any pants."

It's when he starts pulling her underwear down and off that Leslie fully catches on. She groans just a little bit as his warm hands ease her thighs easily apart.

"Are you ready for my oral argument?"

She doesn't even have time to answer his question before he dives in, kissing and licking her with his tongue. In the couple of weeks since the trip to Indianapolis, he's done this a number of times and every single time Leslie can't believe how good Ben is at this--like serious gold star, standing ovation, toe-curling amazing.

"Oh...oh...god," she gasps and pants, grinding herself against his face. She's coming so fast and hard. "Ben, oh, I'm about to give you my opinion."

"I want you to," he licks and sucks, stopping briefly to say, "all over my face. Leslie, circulate your draft all over my..." 

And that's pretty much when Ron hangs up his phone from Ben's butt-dialed voice message. He honestly would have done it sooner but he was a little confused as to what he was actually hearing at the end. 

When he accidentally thought about it later that evening, while having a Lagavulin before bed, of course he realized that _oral argument_ should have clued him in, but all the extra stuff threw him. If a man's going to eat pussy, just eat pussy--what does the supreme court have to do with it? 

Of course, he's had his suspicions about Leslie and Ben for awhile actually--they've been extra chummy during meetings and just the other day, he'd walked by Ann's office and observed the two of them in there holding hands. And although he really, really does not want to talk to either of them about this (and he really wants to un-hear what he'd listened to on the voicemail--he can't even begin to guess what's on the remaining twenty seconds), he's pretty sure they're going to get fired if they keep this up.


End file.
